A New Beginning
by crazyrubsoff
Summary: Ichigo's life has finally settled down but with a new aspect. Teen because it's bleach. . .
1. Strange Visitor

**This is my first fanfic, hope you like it. I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. . .**

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri studied the screen in front of him, "Nemu, what do you make of this?" he asked his lieutenant pointing at the dot blinking across the monitor. Nemu looked at the dot carefully before she answered his question, "It appears to be moving very quickly, going to each of the squads at random, master."

"Yes I know that, don't tell me the obvious you dull witted girl!" Mayuri replied angrily as he continued to ponder the problem in front of him when he felt a new presence enter the room. "Yes how can I help you?" he asked while turning around.

"Yes, this video is very perplexing. Is there anymore?"

"No, we don't know who Kurotsuchi was talking to nor do we know what happened to him, the camera stopped working right here. Now get on with it girl, you have your orders!"

"Yes sir!" and with that she was gone, however, unbeknownst to either of them, a furry feline face had seen all that went on between the old man and young girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, in karakura town…

Ichigo had spent most of the class thinking back to two months ago; after fighting Aizen he had told all his friends about being a soul reaper. They had taken the news surprisingly well. A lot had been happening back then and now that it was all over some changes had been happening. For starters, Ichigo had been going to the Soul Society often and Toshiro had been staying in the world of the living to help him out.

"What is that?" Orihime asked, pulling Ichigo from his daydream.

"A soul reaper." Uryu answered. Ichigo was still pondering this new reiatsu, thinking it was kind of familiar when all of a sudden the classroom door burst open to an out-of-breath young girl. "Taicho," she managed to gasp before collapsing in the doorway. "Momo, what happened?" called Ichigo as he rushed over to her.

"Is she hurt?" Orihime asked, genuinely worried about the girl.

"No, she just needs some rest."Ichigo assured her, I'm just going to take her home now." And with that he picked up Hinamori Momo and left.

* * *

**Alright, I wrote it. You get to fill your end of the bargain and review it! SERIOUSLY, review people.**


	2. Questions

**I was so surprised to see that people had read (and actually liked) my story so I put the next chapter up. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Maybe I should take her, you've got class." Ichigo stopped walking at the sound of Toshiro's voice, "thanks for the offer but she's my responsibility," he replied.

"Alright but I'll come with you, I don't want anything to happen to Momo, got it?"

"Understood." And with that Ichigo left carrying Momo in his arms with Toshiro following behind.

At the same time, in a park in Karakura town...

Karin wondered what was up. Toshiro had suddenly and inexplicably left but there wasn't a hollow anywhere. Even more strangely, Toshiro had left Rangiku behind. "That's odd," he had mumbled to himself, what's she doing here? I hope nothings happened. Matsumoto, stay here, I'm going to go check it out," he had ordered. Rangiku wasn't very happy and had complained, "But Captain…"

"No Buts!" Toshiro had barked before running off.

"Hey Karin are you going to kick the ball or what?"The question jogged Karin from her daydreams and back onto the soccer field.

"Sorry guys, I'm just not in it today. See ya."And with that Karin walked over to where Yuzu and Rangiku were eating ice-cream and together the three of them left.

Ichigo got home to find his father waiting for him. "I...Chi...Go!"Isshin yelled as he launched himself through the air, feet first, at his son's face. Ichigo sidestepped the attack and calmly walked over to the couch where he placed Momo before turning his attention back to his father to find he'd been beaten to it. Ichigo then spent the next few hours take his anger out on Toshiro take out his anger on Isshin, at least until Ichigo's friends arrived and saved the day. "So Ichigo, **YOU MIN-**" Keigo managed to ask before he was cut off by Ichigo who gestured to the sleeping figure on the couch. "Okay, we'll be quiet, so who is she?" Tatsuki asked.

"Momo, well she's um..." Ichigo stammered, wondering what to tell his friends about his new position. "Oh, she's waking up." Orihime's exclamation saved Ichigo from trying to explain his relationship with Momo. Thinking fast, Ichigo ushered all his friends into the next room saying, "guys, we shouldn't crowd her," and, "just give us a little room."Everyone except Toshiro and Ichigo then went outside. "So Chad," prompted Keigo, "Who do you think it is?" only to be scolded by Muzuiro.

"Give it a rest Asano."

"But Mizuiro, don't you want to know who she is?" Keigo whined back.

"Who do we want to know who she is?" All heads turned to see Yuzu, Karin and Rangiku walk through the gate. They were just about to explain to the new comers what had happened when all of a sudden Ichigo walked out. "Alright guys, you can come in now," he told his friends. Everyone went through the house and gathered where the mysterious young girl was. "Huh?" gasped Rangiku as she saw Momo, "Rangiku, what's wrong?" asked Orihime, startled by the reaction. "Guys," said Ichigo, "This is Momo, she's my..."

To be continued . . .

* * *

**I am evil _and crazy_. . .  
**


	3. Revelations

**You all think you're so smart, knowing where I'm going with this. . .**

* * *

"Well guys, you see, I've been promoted. I'm the new captain of squad 5, Momo is my lieutenant."  
"What? Ichigo, when were you planning on telling us this?" Tatsuki screamed after Ichigo finally told them who the mysterious young girl was.  
"Well, you see, I couldn't find the right opportunity."Ichigo explained, secretly hoping his friends wouldn't get too upset. "But the thing is," he continued on, "the situation has changed. There is something happening in the soul society. I have to go help out."  
"But Ichigo, what will we tell everyone at school?" Keigo whined, upset that he was invariably going to be left out again. "Oh, you'll figure it out, Asano." Orihime chimed in, unhelpfully.  
"Yeah, we're going with Ichigo." Chad confirmed, causing Ichigo to interrupt,  
"Momo and I can go through the senkaimon like any other soul reaper. You guys will have to stay behind." He told them, "If I need you, you can come, but if not, you'll be here. Got it? Whenever you're ready, Momo, we'll go, but that won't be before you've had a few days rest."  
"Hai, taicho." Momo replied, just as Chad and Orihime were about to protest, canning all negotiations.

"Morning Hinamori, your breakfast is ready." Yuzu chimed happily. Momo walked into the kitchen where Karin and Yuzu were eating. "Thank you, Yuzu, morning Karin, where are Shiro and the others?" Karin gagged at the nickname for the young captain while Yuzu answered Momo's question. "Orihime, Rukia and Ichi-nii had school so they already left,"  
"Rukia is here?" Momo quickly asked cutting Yuzu off.  
"Yeah, she and Renji were doing some stuff for Urahara and only got back late so you didn't see them," Karin replied before Yuzu went on,  
"Toshiro and Ranguiku went to exterminate a hollow but I think they had plans for today, Father is at the clinic and lets not think about what happened to Kon."  
"Okay, so what happened to Renji?" Momo asked , concerened for her friend. All of a sudden Renji was there answering her question in person. "I stay at Urahara's, It's just too crowded around here for me. Come, we have things to do." Renji had been listening to their conversation in the next room, ever since he had arrived a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Mwahaha, you thought. You thought this was going to be some romance based story where Ichigo and Momo got together, oooh what a cute couple. Hah! I fooled yas, I _may _give them a relationship later on in the story, then again I am evil. . .  
**

***eyes change colour and go all slitted*  
**

**Look everyone it's me, mistress crazy herself (you all thought I was a guy, can't girls like Beach too. **_If you can call me a girl. . . _**Haha) and mistress crazy declares that the next chapter, which may just be about Kon, will only show up when Mistress Crazy And Lady Evil Overlord are happy with the interest levels. . .**

Dear Readers,

Everyone should know that crazyrubsoff has two sides, the evil side and the crazy side. There is no sane, or normal, side.

Regards, Her Sister


	4. Kon's adventure

**Sorry this one is even shorter, or not. . .**

* * *

Keigo ran through the school halls dodging all the other students. "Ichigo," he screamed, once his friend was in sight. "Morning Keigo," Ichigo said as he clothes-lined his friend and continued walking with Orihime. The trio made it to the classroom and opened the door; there wasn't even time to blink before Tatsuki was upon them. "Orihime, where were you? I tried to call your apartment several times last night but you never answered. I was worried about you," She berated.  
"Oh, I'm Sorry Tatsuki. We've been doing some renovations at the apartment after Toshiro got upset with Rangiku again so the three of us have moved in with Ichigo." Orihime sincerely apologised.  
"Yeah, we have a lot of visitors, mainly from the soul society, so we extended the clinic. We can also look after more patients now." Ichigo told Tatsuki, assuring her that Orihime was well looked after.

* * *

Kon got away when Ichigo wasn't looking; he had hidden himself in Ichigo's bag and was just looking for an opportunity. "Orihime!" he cried and ran off seeking the attention of his goddess. Eventually Kon found Orihime eating her lunch with some of the other girls. "Orihime!" he cried, lunging for the girl's oversize breast. Almost at his goal Kon was sent rocketing into the trunk of the nearby tree. Looking up, Kon saw a very scary sight; A very angry, very violent, teenage girl. "If you try and lay a paw on Orihime again, stuffed animal, I will kill you!" Kon was petrified, he couldn't even move due to the fear this girl was producing within him. When Tatsuki finally sat down, as she was the one who had kicked him into a tree, Kon shakily tip-toed off, looking for Rukia. . .

Till the next time. . .

* * *

**Please reveiw. . . and if you think my story is funny please point out to me how, I'm not exactly known for my sense of humor.**


	5. Gate

**Another chapter, can't say I'm thrilled about it. . .**

* * *

Ichigo, Momo and Kisuke Urahara stood in the large training ground under the shop. A hundred metres behind them were Ichigo's friends and the other soul reapers stationed in Karakura town. "Well guys, I should be off," Ichigo told his friends before turning to Momo, "Open the senkaimon," he told her. Momo complied, pushing her zanpakuto through the air as if it were a key being guided into a keyhole. Suddenly she turned her zanpakuto, commanding an invisible door to "open!" Sure enough, two sliding doors appeared but instead of opening like they were supposed to, they just faded away again. It was after a minute had passed that Urahara spoke up, looking at the confused faces around him, "come to think of it," he said distantly, gaining everyone's attention, "I haven't heard from Yoruichi for a while. I wonder if something's up."

* * *

Yoruichi thought about the weird events that had been happening lately. First there was the strange presence moving swiftly through the soul society, then the captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, disappeared while talking to someone unknown. The investigation was to be kept top secret when all of a sudden the squad 5 barracks was ransacked; and then nothing. Life in the seireitei went on as usual, the only thing to suggest that something was out of the ordinary was the fact that Yoruichi couldn't open a senkaimon, she couldn't even contact Urahara in the world of the living. Coming to a decision, Yoruichi got up, stretching as she did so, and wondered off. The only evidence that she was there in the first place was the black cat walking across the roofs.

* * *

Momo was put out. She had failed. Her captain was relying on her and she fell through. Ichigo was a bit upset too. He knew that something was happening in the soul society but he couldn't get there to find out what. "It's okay," he told Momo, "We just need to think about this." He walked off then, leaving shocked faces behind him. 'What happened to the reckless Ichigo who charged into battle without a plan or adequate training?' was the thought running through almost everyone's mind. "Taicho," momo sighed, awed at how strong and calm her new captain was. Ichigo, however, knew how sensitive Momo was and didn't want to upset his leutenent somehow in his frustration.

How were they going to get to the soul society and what would they find when they did?. . .

* * *

**You guys are making me depressed. Be prepared to wait for the next chapter._ And I mean wait. . ._**

**Make sure you review, I might be inclined to upload sooner.  
**


	6. More friends

**And another chapter is up. . . Is it just me or are my chapters unsatisfactorily short?. . . oh well.**

* * *

Keigo decided he should go home, before his sister came looking for him. Too late, said woman was browsing Urahara's shop as Keigo walked in. "Keigo! Where have you been?" she barked angrily. Keigo tried to explain, "Ichigo was supposed to be going on a trip so we all came to wish him luck but-" Keigo stumbled with his words when all of a sudden a carrot top ran through the store, followed by an angry strawberry; who couldn't be seen by everyone. "Get back here with my body, Kon!" Ichigo yelled. Angrily, Mizuho looked back at Keigo, and he knew he was in trouble. . .

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't sure what to think; they had been given a task to take care of in the human world, a particularly powerful hollow was hanging around, and now they couldn't go back. "Right, let's go," Ikkaku told Yumichika, who was looking disgustedly at the old building in front of them. All of a sudden Kon ran out, Followed by Ichigo. All of a sudden _she_ walked out and Ikkaku froze. Yumichika heard her before he saw her. "Ikkaku, darling, you came back to me, I'm so glad." Mizuho called. Yumichika couldn't hold back his laughter and was crying on the dirt when Rangiku walked out, wondering what the commotion was all about. "Why is it _always_ you two?" she whined, reminding all present of a spoilt little girl. All of a sudden, Mizuho grabbed Ikkaku by the arm and dragged him off, Yumichika laughing as he followed. Keigo watched them go and walked over to Chad. "Chad, old buddy, help a friend out, will ya?" Keigo pleaded, "I don't want to have to go home to that." Chad just watched his friend and said, "fine." Keigo was about to celebrate when his phone rang, "hello?" he answered. "KEIGO! HURRY UP AND COME HOME NOW!" Mizuho yelled at the other end, "AND BRING ME SOME JUICE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" she ordered before hanging up. Keigo, crying, surrendered himself to the fact that he wasn't getting out of it and walked home.

* * *

"I hope we can go back to the soul society soon," Ikkaku told Yumichika, who was still laughing at him. . .

**Poor Ikkaku. Later chapters will also feature Ikkaku, man how I love being mean to people, readers and characters alike. Now review before I start being REALLY mean to **_**you!**_ **Yes, you. You who are reading this.**


	7. Depression

**It has been waaaaaaay too long! Remind me to update next time. I've had this sitting around for ages...**

* * *

Ichigo couldn't keep his mind in school. With all the recent events he just knew something was going to go horribly wrong. Having Rukia around isn't much cause for concern but Renji can be a bit impulsive, adding Toshiro and Rangiku to the mix was already a recipe for disaster, having Ikkaku and Yumichika around is always a problem, and now he has to watch out for Momo as well. Momo is pretty quite so there was no chance that she would do something destructive but he truly didn't want the girl to het hurt.

Suddenly someone called out to him, "Ichigo get down here!" the sudden yell got everyone's attention, except Ichigo's. Looking out the window, Orihime identified the owner of the voice to be Renji.

"Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku want you." She said.

"What do they want?" was the bored reply. All of a sudden Miss Ochi had had enough.

"Why don't you go down there and find out." She told him, knowing that he would eventually come back. Ichigo complied; he walked to the door, opened it, turned right and walked down the hallway without even looking at the girl who had been standing on the other side of the door.

"I thought I asked you to stay home." He told her as she caught up to him, settling into her spot three paces back.

"I was just worried about you, you've been so down lately." She told him.

"Do you have any idea why Renji might be here?" he asked, waving the previous issue aside.

"No, Renji and I have been friends for forty years but I don't know what he could want!" She told him.

Ichigo grunted. "I guess we just have to find out then." He said, walking outside.

"So you actually came, we though you were going to chicken out." Renji said, before, to Momo's protest, proceeding to drag Ichigo out of the school gates.

* * *

"Ah sensei," Tatsuki said a little nervously, "Ichigo appears to be leaving." Her teacher, Miss Ochi, didn't seem perplexed.

"Is he going of his own free will or being dragged?" she asked. Tatsuki studied the scene out the window for a bit before answering.

"The red haired one, Renji, seems to be dragging Ichigo. The bald one, Ikkaku, looks to be shouting at Ichigo who is yelling back and a fourth, the girl who came into class the other day, Momo, is trying to stop Renji from dragging Ichigo.

* * *

Renji continued to drag Ichigo around town to Momo's constant protest.

"Renji, let him go. He's a captain, you can't just drag him around as you wish," She told him. Eventually the four of them reached Renji's desired destination, Urahara's shop, where Ichigo was removed from his body and forced into the underground training ground.

"Okay guys, what is this about?" he enquired.

"Yeah guys. What is this about?" Momo echoed, somewhat angrily.

"This is about Ichigo's recent depression!" Ikkaku yelled as he took a swing down at Ichigo's head. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and lazily blocked Ikkaku's attack, the bandages still covering his zanpakuto.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, throwing Ikkaku off.

"You've been all gloomy lately. **Roar Zabimaru!**" Renji announced, flicking his zanpakuto, extending it in a direct attack which was again blocked by Ichigo. "We're going to beat it out of you." He went on as he barraged Ichigo with a series of attacks. Ichigo just stood there, taking all the attacks on the blunt of his sword. Ikkaku just stood to the side, watching as Renji brought Zabimaru down on Ichigo again and again.

"It's not right to gang up on someone but since it's Ichigo I can make an exception." He said before unleashing his own barrage. Ichigo found he had to start taking this fight seriously, he let Zangetsu unravel and started to strike back. Ikkaku took some damage but but Renji was too far away for Ichigo to strike directly.

Momo understood what Renji and Ikkaku were trying to do and thought she might just use it to her advantage. "Forgive me, Captain. But you haven't had any luck with Kido." She muttered under her breath before beginning a well rehearsed incantation.

_**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **_**Hado number thirty-one: Shakkaho!" **The kido blast shot at Ichigo who jumped out of reach of Renji and Ikkaku.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"** He yelled, aiming his attack at the incoming ball of energy. He stuck Zangetsu in the ground before starting his own incantation, _**"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. **_**Hado number thirty-three: Suigetsu!"** The kido produced was huge and aimed at Renji, who tried to cut it in half. The kido split but kept going, creating a huge explosion with the wall of the area. Ichigo promptly fell over backwards. The kido had taken a lot of his reiatsu and was too dense but, secretly, he was glad it had worked.

Momo was also happy, her captain had finally been able to use kido. Renji was glad Ichigo had stopped being depressed. Ikkaku though, he couldn't care less; he had fun and that's all that mattered.

Little did they know…

* * *

**Are you guys gonna spam me with reveiws this time? cause you didn't last time. How about a flame? huh? even a flame...**


End file.
